


Snail Shell Raphael

by ScribbledInCrayon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gift Art, I Said I would Do This So I Finally Did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbledInCrayon/pseuds/ScribbledInCrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift drawing for Tuffet37 of Raphael with a snail shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snail Shell Raphael

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuffet37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuffet37/gifts).



The idea behind this came from the line "Well, that's good then," she said with a soft sigh, "a snail shell would be a lot harder to hide."  From chapter 5 of Tuffet37's fanfic entitled Through a Stranger's Eyes. I said I would draw this at some point, and so I finally did. It's been six years since I've drawn anything, but eh I think he still turned out cute.  

 

You can view the drawing here:  <http://scribbledincrayon.deviantart.com/art/Snail-Shell-Raphael-558852925>

 

Also, if you want a quick link to her fic it can be found here:  <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2537465/chapters/5641487>

 

 

Pending on whether or not it posts without stretching the page into oblivion.... 

 


End file.
